


Of Milk and Dwobbits

by TastesLikeCream



Series: Here in My Heart [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Childhood, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bilbo, Femslash, Genderswap, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a complaint about the way Kili is being fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Milk and Dwobbits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not profiting off this - it was written purely for entertainment purposes.

Overall, Fili enjoys living with Bilbo. The hobbit provides a constant stream of food and baths. The beds are soft with clean sheets and blankets promising to ward off any chill of any winter. Lobelia trails in snow and ice, but keeps the fireplace going.

Best of all, his mother and Kili are here with him. 

Bilbo has a habit of making his mother smile. Fili notices her smiling whenever she makes breakfast, whenever Bilbo squeezes her around the middle or lays a hand down on top of hers. There are moments too, that he catches see their faces close together, and their lips just almost touching. Sometimes in those moments Bilbo’s hands wander towards his mother’s hair, but never touching.

Fili allows it for all the smiles.

Only, neither are feeding Kili right. Kili is still too small for playing, and spends most nights screaming. Still, he worries for his little brother.

Fili watches now as Dís pours some milk into a bottle, handing it over to Bilbo who attempts in vain to make his brother stop crying. He can remember, just barely, his mother feeding him. Certainly it never came from a bottle, or something Bilbo calls a nanny.

The foggy memories include bare skin and milk in his mouth with hands clutching at her hair or dress.

“Amad, how come you aren’t feeding Kee?”

Dis looks at him, eyebrows raising.

“Bilbo and I take turns feeding your brother. I did the last feesing so Bilbo is doing this one."

Fili wonders in that moment if grownups have any idea how frustrating they can be. He stands up and walks to her, pulling on her until she finally kneels down. 

“How come you’re not feeding him from there?”

Fili pokes against her chest, frowning as he tries picking through the foggy memories.

A small giggle comes from Bilbo’s direction, but she sobers up. Fili scowls; grateful, because this is no laughing matter. 

“My body became too tired to feed Kili anymore."

“Kili is still receiving milk, but this kind  comes from a goat.” Bilbo says, popping the empty bottle from Kili's mouth.

Fili chews the inside of his cheek, considering their words, and thinking of another baby. Kili is soft and is quickly becoming squishy with all the milk. Surely, by the time another baby comes, they'll be grown. And the new baby will be softer and hold more squish. 

“Have a baby with amad, Bilbo.”

He stares at the rolls spilling over Bilbo’s waist and her squishiness whenever she hugs him. Perpahs she has a baby in there already - her tummy is kind of round, and makes a lot of noises like amad’s did.

Certainly, she eats like amad did. Fili does a quick glance under the table, and nods at her swollen looking feet. Yes, he’s most definitely going to have a baby brother or sister.

As he walks away he decides that the baby will be called a dwobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and posted beneath a new pseudonym on May 24th, 2016.


End file.
